<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected New Friend by Vyhtheas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979787">An Unexpected New Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyhtheas/pseuds/Vyhtheas'>Vyhtheas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Introduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyhtheas/pseuds/Vyhtheas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968823</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of weeks after Ulleonne left Limsa Lominsa and Amethyrel'a behind, Y'shtola was checking in on her to see how she was adjusting.</p><p>Ulleonne looks up from some paperwork she was sorting through, wearing reading glasses. </p><p>"Oh hello, Y'shtola, anything I can help you with?" She asks.</p><p>Y'shtola shakes her head, "No, actually, I thought I'd bring you some tea and check in how you were doing." She hands Ulleonne a cup of tea.</p><p>Ulleonne takes it, "Lovely, thank you!" She takes a sip, "I've been doing well. Louisox put me on some administrative work, which I didn't expect to enjoy as much as I do. Although..." Ulleonne's voice trails off.</p><p>"Although?" Y'shtola asks, trying to get Ulleonne to elaborate. </p><p>Ulleonne sighs, "Well, I've been missing Amethyrel'a more than I thought honestly, like I know it's Something that I should have expected, I don't know. It was harder than I thought leaving him behind, but I know you've had to do the same." </p><p>Y'shtola nods, "No, I understand, although it does go to show how well your's and his relationship has been going the few months you have been if you miss him this much." Y'sthola jests. </p><p>Ulleonne chuckles, "Yeah, I just don't want to seem like I'm trying to one-up you in any regard when it comes to him, although you know I would one-up you with everything else." </p><p>Y'shtola laughs, "Yes, yes, I know how much you enjoyed our quote on quote rivalry back in Sharlyan. Although I am curious if he teared up as much as he did when I had to leave."</p><p>Ulleonne reflects, "Well, honestly, I think I ended up crying more than he did. He has a way of making you want to be around him, and you feel a bit empty when you're not able to, or maybe that's just me." She shrugs, taking another sip of her tea.</p><p>"Ha, well, I'd definitely I feel the same more or less. Amethyrel'a seems to bring the best out of people with his presence. I guess that's what drew us to him. He's an embodiment of actions speaking louder than words.  </p><p>Enough about him, you know we could reminisce for hours. I only hope that you'll be okay."</p><p>"I will be, I have you and the others. However, gods would I love a night out before things get serious with the Garlemald empire Loiusoix's prophecy about the Seventh Umbral Era and all that. I want one bloody drink before I spend however long dealing with everything." </p><p>Y'shtola agrees, "I get that. I do have a few things I need to finish, but how about I meet you at the Canopy tonight, I think a night out would definitely be nice." </p><p> </p><p>That night, she and Y'shtola arrived at the Carline Canopy, chatting with the proprietress Miounne, when she brings up Something a bit unexpected. "I was wondering if I could ask you two a favour?"</p><p>"Of course, what would your favour be?" Y'shtola responded curiously.</p><p>"There's this adventurer that's...well, she's very accomplished, being apart of Path of the Twelve and gained quite the reputation. But this past week, she's been coming in looking depressed, often ordering a lot of alcohol specifically. I did bring this up with the Path's leader Minfillia, and she's been trying her best to help her, but to no avail. </p><p>She had such a cheerful and bubbly personality when she first came to Gridana, and I'm worried about her. I wondered if you could talk with her. I'm hoping you'll have better luck than we have. Her name is Vemmasera."</p><p>"Of course, we'd love to help. Where would this Vemmasera be?" Ulleonne asks.</p><p>"She's actually over there." Miounne points to a lone Viera, sitting slumped over a table, fiddling with what looked to be cards of some sort, four mugs surrounding her that either have or had alcohol in them. </p><p>Viera adventures were rare in Eorzea, usually living in clans far away, either from the Golmore Jungle or the Skatay Range, Vemmasera seeing to be a Rava from the former.</p><p>She had long white hair with light purple highlights, dark skin, and traditional purple markings on her face. She looked to be about as tall as Ulleonne and had emerald green eyes.</p><p>Miounne was hesitant but unwavering, "I don't know if now would be the best time, though, but she doesn't seem to mind being engaged with, even when she's buried in her cups. She's been very busy, and I think if we don't try now, I'm not sure when we would get another chance."</p><p>Ulleonne agrees, "I'd say we give it a shot. She deserves some good company," Ulleonne says. </p><p>Y'shtola agrees. She had a look of intrigue on her face, "Indeed, although I believe I recognize her from somewhere, perhaps we'll find out."</p><p>The two approach Vemmasera's table, who notices the pair, and mumbles, "How much did I drink to visualize two gorgeous women approach me?"</p><p>"Pardon?" Y'shtola stares at her, confused.</p><p>Vemmasera perks up and sputters, "No...Nothing!!! I...did not expect anyone to come to talk to me other than the waitresses."</p><p>Ulleonne introduces herself, "We're sorry if we startled you, my name is Ulleonne, and this is Y'shtola, we noticed you were looking lonely, and we thought you could use some company, do you mind if we sit down?"</p><p>"No, not at all, just...sorry about my mess" she instinctively moves some mugs to make room for the two. "My name is Vemmasera. I'm new to these lands...I've only been in Eorzea for about a month."</p><p>Y'shtola suddenly snaps her fingers in realization, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You were the one that helped me drive off an attack of Leviathan's forces while our boat was out at sea. It would seem you've been quite busy." </p><p>"Indeed! I'm sorry for not recognizing either. I hope you've been well." Vemmasera responds, sitting up more in her seat. </p><p>"I've been well, truth be told, we came here hearing you were a bit lonesome." Y'shtola's voice trails off a bit before she continues speaking.</p><p>"I wish I checked up on you sooner, anything to have helped. You showed so much bravery when we were last together."</p><p>Vemmasera shakes her head. "It's alright, adventuring has been fun, and it feels great to help people. I even joined the Path of the Twelve. Although maybe I've been too overbearing or haven't tried enough, I don't have too maybe friends beyond the leader Minfillia and a couple of others." She then looks down, remorsefully at her mug. "Back in my homeland, I was a healer and priestess, I joined by my clan mates on hunts, leading rituals, I just felt Something bigger than myself. We always valued one's individuality but, it wasn't important to me. I feel happier around others, but I just haven't been able to recapture that here." </p><p>She looks up from her mug. "I'm sorry, I've just been rambling about my own problems.</p><p>"No, not at all, you just needed someone to vent to, and I hope we've been helping you," Ulleonne reassured her. </p><p>"It really has been, um...can I get you anything? I was gonna order some food." Y'shtola and Ulleonne offer to order for the three of them, flagging down a waitress, who cleans off Vemmasera's mugs, and she walks away.</p><p>Y'shtola continues the conversation, "If I may ask, why did you leave your clan?"  </p><p>"Something pulled me to leave. Perhaps it was the will of my goddess, I always wanted some adventure outside my clan, maybe on a journey of self-discovery," Vemmasera shrugs. "I don't regret leaving. I made sure my clan would be fine without me being there. I want to find some...fulfilment?"</p><p>Ulleonne relates to Vemmasera, saying, "I understand how you feel, my boyfriend and I came back to Eorzea after awhile, and we weren't sure what to do. He went to reconnect with his homeland, and I came here to Gridana to join Y'shtola and my other friends to join the Circle of Knowing. It has been helping me to find some fulfilment. I'm wondering if Minfillia would mind for some collaboration, or at least we could find other times to meet." </p><p>"Oh, I'd love that, but...um...you wouldn't mind telling me about the Circle of Knowing, would you?" Vemmasera asks</p><p>Y'shtola obliges. "We're a group of scholars and researchers led by Archon Loisoux. Our mission is to help the people of Eorzea against Primals and the Garlean Empire." </p><p>Vemmasera nods, "It sounds like we have the same goals at the least. I've believed I met him a few times in our efforts against Ifrit, specifically. I'd say there wouldn't be any qualms with me helping the Circle or spending time. Anything to make some more friends." </p><p>Ulleonne thinks to herself before continuing, "I'm wondering if maybe tomorrow I could round up some of our friends to meet you. I'm hoping we could build you some connections. It's just, seem to be a really good person, if your reputation precedes you. It's just...you've come from so far away and went through so much to come to Eorzea, and I hope maybe this will help."</p><p>Vemmasera looks excited, having been given such a proposal. "I would love that! Minfillia would definitely like me doing this. I know she really wanted me to expand my horizons and whatnot. You won't regret giving me this chance! </p><p>"Although um, with the amount you've drunken, I'm not sure if tomorrow would be best after being intoxicated by all this?" Ulleonne asks concernedly.</p><p>Vemmasera laughs, "Oh, trust me, I've tried my best to get drunk or intoxicated, and all of my attempts have ended in well...disappointment, let's just say."</p><p>Y'shtola chuckles, "Well, at the least, you seem to handle your drinks better than someone I know." She says, referring to Amethyrel'a, who is known for passing out after a single shot, causing her or Ulleonne having to carry him to bed. "I was surprised with how well you carried our conversation. I wish more people were like you." The three of them laugh. </p><p>Vemmasera then stretches and yawns. "I think I'll turn in for the night so I can meet everyone dressed up and prepared." </p><p>Ulleonne and Y'shtola nod and set the location and time they meet at. "Goodnight, you two, I...appreciate meeting you two here of all places, especially when I've been feeling down."</p><p>Vemmasera bows and then rises from her chair and grabs her last mug, and quickly chugs it. Y'shtola and Ulleonne look up at her, surprised, Ulleonne staring in awe. The three say their goodbyes, and Vemmasera makes her way towards the inn rooms, her walking with a bit of sway of her hips, seeming to be ecstatic that she's made some new acquaintances.</p><p>'So, you think this was a good idea?" Y'shtola asks Ulleonne. </p><p>"I do. We've been in the same sort of situation before with Amethyrel'a, including him into our lives not too long ago. You know how much happier we all are because of it. Vemmasera deservers us to try and do the same for her. I want to see her happy."</p><p>Y'shtola agrees, "I feel the same way. I think the meeting tomorrow will go really well. I'm betting Loisoux would be more than happy to support us with this. Although I say, we should get some rest ourselves."</p><p>Ulleonne nods, leaving a sack of Gil on the table to pay for their tab, and starts to mumble to herself, "Vemmasera is really cute. Miounne was right about her having a bubbly personality. It's infectious...you could see her spirits lift as we engaged and listened to her. If this is the will of some higher power but, if it means she gets to live a better life, why would we deny her?"</p><p>Y'shtola overheard what she was saying, noting the slight blush in Ulleonne's face, the same blush she would make around Amethyrel'a, and thinks,<em> Would seem things are about to get interesting.  </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>